AmazingPhil
AmazingPhil, also known as Phil Lester, was born January 30th, 1987 and was raised in Rawtenstall, Lancashire. He completed a degree in English Language and Linguistics, and then a postgraduate in the Department of Theatre, Film, and Television, going on to obtain a Master of Arts in Video Postproduction with Specialisation in Visual Effects at the University of York. Appearances Before Phil started making videos for the internet, he had previously appeared in film, television, games, and advertisements. The Weakest Link Phil appeared on The Weakest Link, a quiz show produced in the UK from 2000-2012. Phil placed second out of nine contestants and competed during the 2007 season. Faintheart Phil appeared in the British comedy movie Faintheart ''as an extra. He vlogged part of the time he spent on set. Confused.com Phil starred in several confused.com car insurance advertisements in 2009. Spots vs. Stripes Phil, alongside danisnotonfire, Bryony, and Ashenstook part in Cadbury's "Spots VS Stripes" in 2012. The concept behind Spots VS Stripes was to celebrate the London 2012 Olympic games, and people would try to beat one of nine world records. Youtubers were challenged to do some of these tasks being either on the side of the spots or stripes. Phil was on the stripes team and was challenged to break the record for the fastest bed making alongside another Youtuber, however, they were disqualified and lost the challenge. Oreo Lick Race Dan and Phil took part in an Oreo lick race set up by Oreo as a promotional advertisement. However, this video has been taken down, due to the fact that they claimed Dan and Phil were not advertising Oreo enough. This has sparked upset among some of the "Phans", but Oreo has remained with their decision to take down the video. Crossy Road In January 2014, Crossy Road, a free app available for both Apple and Android phones, released the "Emo Goose," a character created by and voiced by Phil. Originally, Phil came up with the idea of the Emo Goose after being approached by one of the creators of the game via Twitter. It was later announced that in an update in the game the Emo Goose would be added alongside other characters. Big Hero 6 Phil, alongside Dan, were offered the opportunity to voice over "Male Technician One" and "Male Technician Two" in the UK version of the 2014 Disney Big Hero 6. Draw Phil Naked At the end of every video until September 16th, 2015, Phil played a clip of fan art of him naked sent to him through either his Twitter or through the Draw Phil Naked Tag on Tumblr. It is believed that the tradition started when he received a picture of him naked through his PO box (which has since been closed down due to the number of letters he was receiving), and featured it in a viewer mail video. After this video was uploaded more of Phil's subscribers continued to draw him naked, leading to him showing a draw Phil naked once per video. The phanart is accompanied by the iMovie song "Sprightly," also used in the DanAndPhilGAMES The Sims 4 Let's Play to introduce The Transformation of the Day. LessAmazingPhil On Phil's side channel, "LessAmazingPhil," he uploads vlog-style videos and extras that would not normally appear on his main channel. These vary from video bloopers to iPhone videos and extra videos that are too short to post otherwise. When Phil still had a PO box, he would also upload mail videos, but he stopped after he closed his P.O. box due to the sheer volume of mail he received. YouTube Career Phil uploaded his first YouTube video on February 2006. It was called "Awaiting the Tide" and has since been made private by Phil, along with over 100 other of his early videos. The earliest remaining video on Phil's channel is from March 27, 2006. It is his third video and first vlog, called "Phil's Video Blog – 27th March 2006." It was filmed on a black and white camera that he later said he won out of a cereal box. Phil is known to be very wise and open to his subscribers about his life. He is also known to keep his channel as PG-rated as possible, and never swears in his main channel videos due to his primarily younger audience. He calls his subscribers '''Philions', due to his trademark fascination with lions, primarily seen through the early and constant appearance of Phil's lion plushie (named Lion) in the background of his videos. Phil also owned a pet brine shrimp named Simon, who sadly died on May 3rd, 2011, and was in Phil's videos constantly during his longer-than-usual lifespan. Phil is part of the famous "Fantastic Foursome", a group of English YouTubers including Dan Howell (aka Daniel Howell), Chris Kendall (aka crabstickz ), and PJ Liguori (aka KickThePj ). The group often visited each other, made videos together, interacted publicly on social media, and even went on vacation together. However, this friendship came to an end when Phil and Chris had a falling out. Dan and PJ stuck up for Phil, breaking apart the Fantastic Foursome, though Chris and PJ have since made up. Phil Lester is also the (usually uncredited) creator of the infamous YouTube sensation "The Seven Second Challenge." With Dan's help, and working with the British entertainment company Mind Candy, the popular challenge tag was developed into an app, available for Apple and Android devices. DanAndPhilGAMES Dan and Phil created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES, on which they play video games and provide entertaining commentary in the form of "bants." They started this channel in September 2014, after turning their radio show into The 'I'nternet'' Takeover, which provided them with more free time. While not a "serious" gaming channel, in that they continue to play games casually and encourage viewers to play on their own to get the full experience, rather than providing viewers with in-depth analysis of the games, the channel has garnered a substantial following. Annual events on the channel include Spooky Week, in which the boys play Halloween-themed games the week leading up to October 31st (started in 2014), and Gamingmas, in which they attempt to upload a gaming video every day of December leading up to Christmas Eve (started in 2016). DanAndPhilCRAFTS Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that its only video, a DIY "squareflakes" tutorial, was just an April Fools joke. At Summer in the City 2015, Dan and Phil were presented with a Silver Play Button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Since its beginning, DanAndPhilCRAFTS has uploaded two more videos, on April Fools Day of each year since 2015, a "glitter faces" tutorial and a "potato prints" tutorial . The most recent video was announced by Dan and Phil to be the last annual prank, as it ends with Dan sacrificing Phil to Satan. All three videos have spawned unique catchphrases, which viewers then spammed in the comments on many other YouTube channels. This habit perhaps contributed to the decision to discontinue the channel. Radio Show It was announced in November 2012 that both Dan and Phil would host BBC Radio 1's request show, which aired on Sundays from 7-9pm, starting on January 13, 2013. The show, known as the Dan and Phil Show or the Request Show with Dan and Phil, was fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and subsequently performing challenges against each other to get their song played (known as "fan wars"). The show's website shows music videos made by fans and submitted to Dan and Phil via email. The entire show was streamed live on video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website and uploaded to their YouTube channel. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. In 2014, it was announced that The Dan and Phil Show would be replaced by The Internet Takeover, a similar show with a slightly different format. The Internet Takeover aired on Mondays from 9-10pm, and incorporated many features from the original Dan and Phil Show, including the popular Internet News and music videos by the audience (although song requests from the audience were removed). This show was hosted live monthly by Dan and Phil, with other episodes hosted by a rotating panel of other Youtubers and filmed in advance. The Internet Takeover played from September 1, 2014 to April 25, 2016, and was then replaced by The Student Radio Playlist. Acting career In 2015, it was announced that Phil (alongside Dan) would have cameo voice roles in Disney's Big Hero 6. However, Dan and Phil's roles can only be heard in the British version and will not appear on the DVD. In the movie, Phil plays the role of Male Technician Two. Awards/Nominations Category:AmazingPhil Category:Channels